percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 27
Chapter 27: Road Maker “I could use a stretch,” Leiomenos said as he turned to us. I sort of wish he thought we weren’t worth the effort, but after what we almost did he was going to destroy us. All of a sudden, Greek fire blasted out of his hands toward us. I ran at the speed of sound and pulled Erika and Kat out of the way but the fire still burned the ground. “He’s a fast one,” Leiomenos mused. “It’s like trying to swat a fly.” He focused on me for awhile, but it gave Erika enough time to reach the walls. She placed her hands on some of the plants and they started flying at Leiomenos, wrapping him up, but the flames burned away the plants and they couldn’t grow back. “You do not have the power to defeat me!” he called, but just then a huge giant hit him in the chest with his club. I looked over to see Kat trying to keep a huge monster like a giant in her mind, but it wasn’t there for long as all the hit did was cause Leiomenos to slide back a few feet before spinning around and turning the giant to smoke. “Your cheap tricks are nothing compared to me!” This didn’t stop us as I raced around hitting him over and over again with my hammer, the hits becoming increasingly more forceful as I ran faster and faster. Kat kept creating dream monsters and the plants on the wall wrapped him up. “Enough!” he called as a wave of pure energy blasted us all back and destroyed most of the floor, making it look more like a pile of rocks. Kat was knocked back against a wall along with Erika. I wasn’t so lucky; as I was the closest I was hit the hardest. The energy wave sent me flying into the air and I felt my leg smash against one of the stone pillars. I screamed in pain as the golden aura faded from my body. I wasn’t a doctor but I knew that my leg was broken; not even Hermes’ Blessing could help me now, but it wasn’t even like I had enough energy left to keep it going. This fight really was hopeless and as Leiomenos walked toward us, I resigned myself to my fate. Just then my body started burning and the pain from my leg seemed more like that of a paper cut in comparison. I opened my eyes to see the link of the chain Hestia had given me had turned red and it felt like it was burning away at my soul, just like she had told me. I needed hope now more than ever; I might not have believed that I could win, but I could still hope I could. The pain started to fade and Hestia’s link started to glow a bright shade of white. “You have no hope of winning demigod,” Leiomenos told me as he got closer, now only a few steps away. “Give in to your fate.” “I make my own fate,” I called back. I managed to limp between the girls and Leiomenos and readied my hammer. I gripped the handle as tight as I could and a flash of light erupted from it. Kat and Erika looked on as the light engulfed my entire body. A name appeared on the handle of my hammer, its’ true name: οδικός κατασκευαστής (Road Maker). I did the only thing I cold, I slammed the hammer into the ground, but instead of the ground cracking apart, the hammer head sunk into the ground. The once jagged rocks flattened out in front of me and took the appearance of an old brick road that went from Leiomenos straight back to me. I thought of someplace this road would go, someplace that he couldn’t escape from, someplace like Tartarus. As if reading my mind, a portal opened up in front of me and acted like a vacuum sucking in everything. I could see the depths of Tartarus in the portal and I help onto the handle of Road Maker hoping I wouldn’t be sucked in as well. Erika had used the plants to wrap her and Kat to the wall staying in place. Leiomenos who had been charging at us had a hard time stopping himself and he had to dig his claws into the ground. “You can’t defeat me!” he called out. “I am your worst nightmare!” “You haven’t seen my nightmares,” Kat said as a dark cloud formed above her head and the physical manifestation of her worst dreams flew out of it and started attacking Leiomenos. His claws slipped from the smooth brick road I had created and he fell into the portal to the Underworld. “You fools!” Melinoe cried out. “This is only a setback.” She spun around and vanished into nothing. I placed my feet back on the ground and pulled with all my strength trying to remove my hammer from the ground. However, as soon as I pulled I felt the pain in my leg again and lost my balance. I grabbed the edge of the handle and hung on as I knew that if I let go, I would be sent to the depths of Tartarus as well. The pull of the portal pulled at me and my hammer slipped out of the ground as a result. The portal started to close but I was still in the air flying toward it. All of a sudden I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms and when I looked up, I saw Erika and Kat strapped to some vines holding me until the portal closed. “Did we win?” I asked them, but they didn’t know what to say. All of a sudden, a torrent of black flames erupted in front of us. “You have won nothing demigods,” said Hades, ruler of the Underworld and overseer of Tartarus. “Tartarus is a prison for the most powerful monsters, but I fear not even that will be able to hold Leiomenos for long. In less than a year he will be back and he will be angrier than ever. Rest while you can, but horror that you have never seen are waiting for you.” Just like that, he vanished in a blaze of black fire. Chapter 28: Things to Come~Finale Authors Note I don't know Greek so I used Babel Fish for the translation. If anyone has a more direct translation, please leave it on the talk page. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111